Jealousy
by Lulubells
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries but this is my first fanfic ever posted anywhere. I hope its not too bad..


_**Jealousy**_

By Rachel Jarrett

"Dammit!" Elliot growled slamming his fist hard down on the desk, causing everything to jump on the desk, his clock on the edge of the desk falling to the floor. He rubbed his temples with his fists grumbling at the head ache he felt brewing. He looked down at the clock before reaching to pick it up, making sure it wasn't broken. Studying its intricate golden detailing he remembered the day he got it from Leo.

_Elliot took the package from Leo, pulling the paper off of it curiously. "Maybe with this you'll finally be able to be on time for things." Leo said, smirking teasingly. Inside the paper was a little gold clock that Elliot turned around and around in his hands, finding the winding key on the bottom. "Happy birthday Elli." Leo finished as Elliot wound up the clock for the first time.._

Elliot sighed and turned around the clock to wind it up, setting it back on the desk and looking at the time – almost midnight. Leo had been gone for hours now and Elliot was half worried and half angry that Leo had gone in the first place. _'That stupid girl.' _Elliot thought to himself frowning. He really hated that Leo had agreed to go to that party with Ada Vessailius. He hated Ada and all the other Vessailius family members' period. They made him want to grit his teeth and break things. Especially times like now when they took things from him. Leo has his _his_. And they couldn't have him. They could have anything and anyone except Leo. "Where the hell did they go anyways?" Elliot mused tracing his finger over the details on the clock before standing up and walking over to Leo's bed on his side of their room.

Books were strewn all over the place, some left open still, some filled with bookmarks made of whatever random papers Leo could find at the time he stopped. _'I'm actually surprised he sacrificed reading time to go to some party with her…' _He grumbled internally, skimming some text in one of the open books lying on his bed.

"From childhood's hour I have not been

As others were - I have not seen

As others saw - I could not bring

My passions from a common spring -

From the same source I have not taken

My sorrow - I could not awaken

My heart to joy at the same tone -

And all I lov'd - I lov'd alone -

Then - in my childhood - in the dawn

Of a most stormy life - was drawn

From ev'ry depth of good and ill

The mystery which binds me still -

From the torrent, or the fountain -

From the red cliff of the mountain -

From the sun that 'round me roll'd

In its autumn tint of gold -

From the lightning in the sky

As it pass'd me flying by -

From the thunder, and the storm -

And the cloud that took the form

(When the rest of Heaven was blue)

Of a demon in my view –"

He read it aloud to himself and thought about it for a moment "Edgar Poe... I never thought of how alike his and Leo's pasts seem to match..." It was true, both of them having lost their families in whatever way they had. Elliot wondered then what had happened to Leo before he was in the orphanage. _I wish I could help him.. He's just so.. so stubborn. _Elliot sighed at the thoughts. He didn't really have much room to judge. His temper rivaled Leo's if he was being truthful. Maybe it was even worse. _'Though I've never thrown a table at him..' _Elliot frowned and stepped away from the bed, turning and looking back to the clock – Midnight. _'Where the hell are you Leo?'_ He looked at the door, wishing his servant would come through it and settle his jumbling mind and worries. He didn't though.

Growling, his anger bubbling up taking him over, he stomped to the door, throwing it open and pulling his jacket on, walking down the hall and turning to the stairs, rushing down them loudly, not caring who he woke and towards the front door, reaching for the handle only to have the door pushed open, hitting him in the nose hard. "Ouch! Damnit!" Elliot howled, grabbing his now bleeding nose. Untamable raven hair, shot into view as the shorter teen rushed to him, pushing the door closed and reaching up to his face. "Elliot you idiot, what are you doing up so late? I told you not to wait for me." Leo chided the blonde. "Come on, I'll clean you up." Leo took his masters hand that wasn't holding his nose and pulled him along a bit hurriedly to the kitchen. "What are you doing coming back so late?" Elliot boomed at the niorette, gaining a clipped "Hush!" from Leo. "Just calm down, the blood will stop faster if you calm yourself Elliot." Leo stated, wetting a blue hand towel and moving to the testy blonde, pushing the boy into a chair so he could clean his face more easily.

He took Elliot's bloody hand softly in his small pale one, pulling it away from his face to wipe the red from his masters' face. Elliot calmed a bit, watching Leo closely, his worries all quelled at just the sight of the small teen. The urge to kiss the niorette flashed through his mind, causing his cheeks to heat, reddening a bit. _'Ah, shit.' _Elliot though, trying to push the thought from his mind. He wasn't supposed to think of doing those sorts of things with Leo. He was a _guy _for God's sake. _'That's not how it's supposed to work.. Leo would freak out if he could hear some of my thoughts..' _He reprimanded himself in his mind. "There." Leo pulled him from his thoughts with the single word, wiping the blood from Elliot's hand and then his own hands before taking the towel to the sink to rinse it out. "It's not broken or anything" Leo told him, turning on the water and ringing the towel out. "Okay." Elliot mumbled, touching his nose softly watching Leo at the sink. _'God help me..'_ Elliot sighed running his fingers back through his hair, closing his eyes and sitting back in the chair.

The blonde heard the water shut off and breathed deeply before opening his eyes. He jumped a bit and gasped. Leo was right there, in front of him, his face inches from his own. "W-what are you doing?" Elliot stuttered, his cheeks heating. Leo stood up straight and stepped back, biting his lip and looking down, his bangs hiding his face from Elliot's sight. "Nothing." The niorette answered. Elliot thought he saw a blush dusting the raven headed boys' cheeks behind his bangs. "Did you think I was sleeping?" the blonde asked, his voice quiet, unlike his normal self. This caused Leo to look up at Elliot, who was now standing in front of him looking down curiously. _'Yeah and I was going to kiss you..' _Leos mind responded, causing his cheeks to heat further "Yeah. I was going to wake you up and tell you to go the bed like you should have done hours ago, idiot." He said instead, crossing his arms.

Elliot grew angered at his servants bluntness _'Just like I knew he would'_ Leo mused. "But it looks like I won't have to wake you up." The niorette added, turning on his heels to leave the kitchen. Elliot reached out and caught him by the arm before he could escape though. "Really Leo? You expected me to go to sleep while you were out with that _Vessailius_ girl?" he spat the name like it was poison in his mouth. "No not really." Leo muttered "But you should have... What does it matter to you though? I spend every waking moment by your side. What's a few hours without me? It couldn't have been that bad." "It was awful! I was worried sick!" Elliot hollered the words before he really thought about them, a blush covering his face as he realized releasing Leos' arm. "What?" Leo slowly asked; sure he had heard his master incorrectly.

Elliot looked at his servant taking a breath "I was worried about you..." Elliot whispered, reaching up to brush those annoying bangs out of his servants face, Leo cringed only slightly out of habit from his masters hand as it neared his bangs "I've been doing it a lot lately" Elliot muttered, causing Leo to freeze in his place as the taller teen brushed the smaller ones bangs to the side, pulling off the think glasses Leo didn't really need off of his face, revealing two dark brownish black eyes _'beautiful..' _Elliot thought to himself, looking Leo straight in the eyes, mesmerized by the almost magical appearance of them, flecks of gold swirled in their depths. "Your eyes are amazing.." It slipped from the blondes' lips before he could stop it, causing the raven head to blush darkly and look away "I hate my eyes..." Leo stated. "Why?" Elliot asked, moving to look at his servants face again, taking the smaller teens face in his hands, making him look back at him. "What's happened to you?" Leo felt the tears stinging his eyes as the voices sounded in his head, the cruel laughter and sneers.. "J-just leave it alone Elli.. Please..." Leo almost whispered, pulling away to wipe his eyes and shake his bangs back into his face.

Elliot pulled him into a hug, startling Leo. "I won't ask anymore. I'll leave it to you if you want to tell me. It's just that it makes me so... So jealous that you'll talk to Ada before you'll talk to me..." The blond muttered into the boys' soft, dark hair. Leo choked back a sob and hugged him back softly, sniffling "Th-thank you.." He stuttered, closing his eyes. Elliot pulled back a bit then, looking down at Leo, his hair seeming to be more of a mess than usual now. Leo looked up at him through his bangs. "I haven't talked to anyone about it Elli. Especially not Ada Vessailius.." He said, taking his masters hand a bit hesitant at first "I know it'd kill you and I don't know what I'd do without you." He smiled lightly up at Elliot, standing on his toes to press his lips against the blondes softly. Elliot's eyes widened at the action. _'I must be dreaming.. There is no way this is happening for real' _Elliot stared down at Leo in surprise. "L-leo..?" the blonde mused. "I love you, idiot." The niorette stated, smacking Elliot in the back of the head before turning and walking out, leaving the blonde slack jawed in the kitchen.

_Fin_


End file.
